My Timmy
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tony saw more than he expected when he brought Special Agent E.J. Barrett to Gibbs's house for help. McGibbs and slash. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Timothy McGee. I really do. And even more, I love him with Gibbs. There aren't many stories of them together romantically, and I hoped to add to that list. So...I hope I did well as this is my first NCIS fic. So please go easy on me. **

**A two-shot which contains slash. So...don't like, don't read.**

**~This came to me when watching the season premiere and as everyone knows, I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Gibbs growled as he felt Tim press against his back and nuzzle his neck as he tried to open the door with the key. "Jethro," he whispered and licked his neck to his earlobe where he nibbled, "open the door."

"I would if you stopped," he said and finally opened the door. He threw his mail and keys on the side table before turning to Tim and wrapping his arms around him. He ran his hand down his back, giving his half smirk when Tim practically purred in his arms. Tim always reminded him a bit of a cat with the way he turned to a pile of goo and purred when given attention. He's never had a lover who responded the way Tim did and he loved it. He loved his Timmy.

"Jethro," he sighed and moaned when Gibbs brought his lips to his, their tongues caressing and their breaths panting. Gibbs started walking him backwards, they chuckled—giggled on Tim's side though he'd deny it—along the way as they stumbled around, tearing at each other's clothes.

"I'm worried about Tony," he whispered as he started unbuttoning Gibbs' shirt.

"I know Timmy."

"What are we going to do?" He groaned as Gibbs leaned down to bite at Tim's nipple before lapping it up.

"What we can," he mumbled. "Just be there for him. Now stop talking," he ordered.

"Okay."

Gibbs pushed Tim against the nearest wall, rolling his hips into Tim's; smirking when Tim groaned and his head fell back, hitting the wall with a thud. "Fuck, Jethro."

A growl escaped Gibbs as his name passed Tim's lips—he loved when Tim said his name—and nibbled on his neck as he started attacking his pants. He needed him naked damn it. He needed to feel Tim writhing under him and screaming his name. He may not be able to help Tony with whatever he was doing but he could definitely make his Timmy cum.

He felt Tim still when he reached for his belt and narrowed his eyes at Tim, only to see him looking at something over his shoulder. Gibbs looked over his shoulder to see Tony and Agent E.J. Barrett staring at them with wide eyes and their mouths open.

"Looks like Tony needs you Jethro," Tim whispered, unwrapping his arms from Gibbs' shoulders.

Gibbs jerked his head towards the kitchen and Tony quickly snapped his mouth shut and ushered Barrett from the living room while Gibbs and Tim started redressing. "I'm going to go," Tim said.

"No," he said shaking his head but Tim just smiled.

"Tony wasn't exactly planning for me to be here Jethro, especially the way we were. He needs you. So, I'm going to go and I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Tim," he sighed.

"Don't worry. Who knows," he shrugged while putting on his jacket, "maybe whatever Tony and Barrett has to say will help move this case along and we won't have to worry about anything disturbing us." Besides, they had a bit of a rule about sleeping together when on a case. Though they usually only followed that rule if the case was #1 priority, like the case they were on. They needed their heads on the case, not in their pants.

"Fine," Gibbs grunted, "but you better not touch yourself when you get home. That's mine to touch."

Tim groaned before pouting at Gibbs with his big green eyes. "Gibbs," he whined, "that's not fair."

"I know," he smirked before kissing Tim and shutting the door behind him, smiling when he heard Tim continue whining on the way to his car.

* * *

If anyone from Gibbs' team walked into his home, they would have pulled their gun and called for backup. The house was a mess. There was a lamp overturned in the living room and cushions everywhere or hanging lopsided from their place. The few picture frames on the wall on the stairwell were either lopsided or on the floor broken. In the kitchen there was empty Chinese food cartons on the floor and a stool tipped over while another leaned against the island. Clothes were everywhere. However, the worse was the bedroom, though there laid the answer to the wreckage of the house.

Tim and Gibbs laid panting, sweating, and shaking in the middle of what was left of the bed, just done with another round of sex and nowhere near sated. Tim's ass burned while his throat and jaw was sore from both some deep throating and the fact that he hadn't drank anything besides Jethro's cum since they had leftover Chinese food that morning. Which they had basically forced themselves to eat so they had some substance.

They've been attacking each other like animals since the night before in a way of celebration. Their team was safe, Tony was safe, the case and everything was closed, and they didn't have to deal with Secretary Jarvis anymore. Plus, they pulled some vacation time to give themselves an extra few days added to their weekend. More like Gibbs pawed him in the elevator between floors with a kiss that left him daze, said to put in vacation time, and Tim did it with a pounding heart.

Tim brushed up against Gibbs and groaned as he felt Gibbs harden against his ass and roll on top of him. Damn Gibbs' appetite when it came to sex would scare most people, but not Tim. No, Tim matched his appetite.

Gibbs grunted as he pushed into Tim slowly but hard and growled as he sank his teeth into Tim. "Shit," he gasped. Gibbs was definitely a biter, he loved leaving bruises and Tim had no problem showing them off, though no one had any idea who they belonged to. "Ngh!"

He raised his legs to wrap around Gibbs' waist and met his thrusts, their wet skin slapping as they met. The air was thick with their scents and sex. Tim mewled when Gibbs hitched his legs higher, his cock pushing deeper into him and right on his prostate.

"Jeth-Jethro…fuck!"

"That's it Timmy," he growled, "cum for me. Make a mess for me. Scream for me."

"Jethro!" he screamed as his cum shot out of his cock, landing on their chests as Gibbs coated Tim's walls with his cum.

They collapsed in a boneless heap. "Timmy…I…love…you," he panted.

"Love…you…too." He limply raised his hand to very slowly run his fingers though Gibbs' hair. It was so slow and had barely any pressure as Tim had absolutely no energy left, but Gibbs didn't care. Tim said he loved him back and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess you can say this is the more emotion side of the story. *shrug* I'm not sure. But it's the morning after and the team finds out.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Jesus," Tim hissed as he stood up on wobbly legs the next morning, "you're going to kill me with sex."

"Is there any better way?" Gibbs smirked as he rolled over and off the bed to follow Tim.

"Smart ass," he grumbled as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door on Gibbs—much to his annoyance—so he could go to the bathroom. "Gibbs," he whined a minute later and Gibbs didn't need to be on the other side of the door to know Tim was pouting, "I need food."

He wouldn't get an argument from him. Gibbs didn't think he could function past the basics without getting something in his stomach and something to drink.

The door opened and Gibbs took his turn, not caring that he left the door open while he pissed, before washing his hands and them both making their way downstairs.

"Damn, we have some cleaning to do," Tim observed as they moved through the house.

Gibbs just grunted and made his way to the coffee machine before picking up the Chinese cartons while Tim started breakfast. Tim looked right at home which Gibbs enjoyed watching, not to mention he liked watched Tim's ass as he moved around. He was wearing boxers with one of Gibbs' NAVY shirts. It was a lovely image, one he planned to keep.

He was a very possessive man, and not just with his team but with those he loved. He wanted to know they were his. He had been possessive of Shannon and Kelly, but in a different way. It was soft and loving, wanting to protect and keep safe. However, when it came to Tim, it was different; dark, more intense, all consuming. It had freaked him the hell out when it first came to him which was when Tim joined the team and Gibbs told him he belonged to him.

At first it had been a need to help Tim grow and become a great agent, yet also protect him from things in the world. He didn't want his Tim to be exposed to certain things, wanted him to keep a bit of his innocence. Yet, with Tim being his curious, brainy, and stubborn as hell self, he had seen and felt things Gibbs never wanted him to. Luckily though, he had still kept his innocence.

As the years passed, Gibbs felt his feelings for Tim increasing, getting more intense. He felt a need to growl or threaten anyone that came near Tim and showed an interest. He damn near pulled his gun on Special Agent Lara Macy when she got Tim all excited with their technology and offered him a job to stay there in California. Also didn't help that though he saw Abby like a daughter most of the time, he wanted to tear her a new one when she kept stringing Tim along, keeping him on the backburner, saying that they were better off as friends yet getting jealous and mean whenever he showed interest in someone else. He nearly killed a dog that later became his namesake, and was ready to follow McGee and leave NCIS if they couldn't prove his sister's innocence.

When that thought had crossed his mind, he knew he had fallen and had no chance of getting up. He had been so busy watching everyone that came near Tim that he hadn't watched as Tim made his way past his barriers and into his heart.

"Hey, you okay?"

Pulled from his thoughts momentarily, he looked up at Tim's face to see him looking at him worried while setting down some coffee for him. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the flour smeared on Tim's cheek from making pancakes from scratch.

"Yeah."

Tim watched him a bit with his head tilted before smiling and going back to making breakfast.

When he had realized that Tim returned his feelings, it had been a few months after Somalia. Tim had come to him after a night of nightmares, and both filled with a bit of alcohol, confessions were made and the start of their changed relationship. Oh, things hadn't changed at work, at least in front of anyone. In front of everyone, they were Boss and McGee, headslaps, computers, agents, working. When they could get alone, Gibbs was usually able to grope his Timmy and kiss him like they were about to face the Director himself and the Inquisition before walking off like nothing happened, cocky smirk on his lips as he left a dazed Timmy to follow.

They just couldn't keep their hands off each other and it hadn't changed in the years that passed. Gibbs was possessive, but was so McGee. Oh Tim may be the bottom, but he was just as possessive as Gibbs, the fights and earth shattering sex afterwards that came along with marks on hips and necks and red scratches down backs was proof. They hadn't had many fights over the years when it came to jealousy and possessiveness, but when it did happen it only happened if someone was really pushing their luck and that person was lucky to leave with their hands still intact. It couldn't be stopped with the passion between them, and Gibbs didn't think it would ever stop.

"Breakfast is-"

"Holy hell! What the hell happened in here?"

"Language Mr. DiNozzo. Though I should say that I am wondering that myself."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Tony, are you armed?"

They both looked up at the sound of worried voices, voices from their team. _'What the hell are they doing here?'_

He looked to Tim to see him looking frantic, and Gibbs knew they were about to be found out. Tony—though he was sure Ducky too—was the only one who knew about the relationship between them. They had kept it quiet for not only fear of what would happen if anyone found out, even if DADT ended, or how they wanted to avoid fellow agent's accusations about Tim sleeping with the boss to keep his position on the team, but also because they had just wanted something for themselves.

"Boss?" they heard Tony call and after getting a sigh and nod from Tim, he called out, "In here."

Footsteps came and entered the kitchen Ziva and Tony with raised guns, followed by Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky. "McGee?"

"Uh, hi," he said blushing under the stares.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked as her eyes scanned the room for danger while Tony holstered his gun and smirked at them.

"Umm…breakfast?"

"Is there a reason you're all here?" Gibbs asked to get the attention off Tim.

They all looked at him though Abby was still staring wide eyes at Tim. Tony answered, "We were gathering everyone for breakfast since it's been a while since we've all relaxed and hung out."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

Gibbs looked at Tim and didn't like that look on his face, but he didn't have to worry as Tony smirked again. "Probie, if you answered your phone you would have been joining this group on our way here. We were going to go to your place after getting Boss."

Tim blushed and Gibbs thought, _'Where the hell __are__ our phones?'_ looking around, hoping to maybe see them close.

"Timmy? Why are you here and why are you wearing Gibbs' shirt?" Abby asked.

Gibbs and Tim looked at each other, silently trying to figure out who was going to tell and how to say it, but Ducky beat them to it.

"Well, looks like congratulations are in order," he said coming forward smiling. He shook Gibbs hand and leaned forward to whisper, "It's about time Jethro," before moving to Tim.

"Congrats Bossman," Tony said as he came over to pat his shoulder before moving to Tim and trying to take some pancakes, asking if he planned to make more.

Jimmy just smiled and nodded before offering to help Tim make more pancakes while Ziva continued to look between them. "Ziver?"

"I am a bit confused, but you seem happy."

"We are," Gibbs said in an honesty that had a few pausing for a second and Tim smiling.

"Then I am happy for you."

Ziva gave Gibbs a hug, warning Gibbs to never hurt her friend that was more a little brother, or he'd have to answer to her. Gibbs just smiled and watched as Ziva cupped Tim's face, whispered something that had him smiling back and nodding, before she gave him a kiss on his cheek and moved to help make breakfast.

Gibbs finally turned to Abby who was left. She stared back and whispered, "Why?"

"Why what Abby?"

"Why Tim? You knew he was my future."

"No he wasn't Abby. He was your backup plan and Tim deserves better than that."

Abby's lip trembled before she lowered her head in shame. Gibbs wanted to hold her, but he didn't as Abby had to either accept it or not on her own. If she made him choose, he'd choose Tim every day of the week and twice on Sunday.

He moved back to the island and watched as Ziva teased Tim about the marks on his neck, collarbone, and shoulder that was visible as one slide of the shirt slid down a bit, causing him to blush while he also kept an eye on Tony to make sure he didn't eat any of the breakfast. With the help of Jimmy. Duck spoke with Abby who sat next to him, hopefully Ducky could help Abby see.

"So Boss," Tony said after he got his hand smacked with the spatula for the third time, "how long have you and Probie been together?"

"Since after Somalia," he answered before taking a sip—gulp—of his coffee.

"What?"

Gibbs smirked at the surprised faces while Tim smiled at him and flipped the last pancake. "Breakfast is done."

_'Finally!'_ he thought as he squeezed Tim's thigh when he sat down beside him.

"What happened to your house?" Jimmy asked after a bit of eating silence.

Tim blushed at the question while Gibbs leered at him. They really hadn't been able to wait when they got home yesterday.

The team took in the blush and leer and put the pieces together. "Alright Probie! Wait, no, ewww," Tony suddenly said.

"Tim, you naughty boy," Ziva said with an evil smile on her face.

"It was his fault," Tim said pointing at Gibbs.

"Who jumped who Timmy?" Gibbs asked.

Tim smirked, "Which time?"

"Eww Probie!"

"Shh, Tony, it is getting good," Ziva said waving at him to be quiet. Ducky was watching amused while Jimmy blushed but was smiling. Abby just watched. "The first time?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs," Tim said. "Didn't even wait for me to turn off my car. Just ripped the door open and pulled me out."

'_And I'd do it again,'_ he thought with a warm smile to Tim and final squeeze to his thigh before digging into his breakfast.

**The End.**


End file.
